


Take Action ,Be Decisive That's What Makes A Leader

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Lancaster ship, Leadership, Sleepiness, Snacks & Snack Food, honest discussions, midnight snack run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This was written for the original Lancaster week, the very first one in 2018. but somehow it got lost in the shuffle, .but that mores more content for the quarantine while i work on the next chapter of charitable beginnings.The title speaks for itself.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Take Action ,Be Decisive That's What Makes A Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: you know what’s great? I started writing this after I heard that this was happening, but luckily, I found some time between my main Lancaster fic that is still going on right now. I’m writing this. I’m working on a future chapter, but I’m nowhere near done yet for what introduces. But I obviously I own nothing. that honor is all rooster teeth.im probably uploading another one shot next week.

The night was eerily quiet, and the moon was clear and high in the sky. My thoughts were rampant even though I made up with Weiss, but her critiques and complaints were bugging me. Her desire to take my position and her disdain for me also bothering me. The behavior she displayed on the first day and every day since then? Has been annoying, the fact she complains about the position she’s in, but she was so careless with the dust that she created the scenario for the explosion, and she brags about her battle prowess, but she is barely competent compared to Blake or Yang. She’s our weak link in a fight. I don’t think she noticed or even realize it.

Ruby sighs, climbing out of bed, wanting to think about this out and taking a walk in the fresh air. Without possibly waking up the rest of her teammates. Taking a moment to make sure that none was awake quietly, leaving her bed and putting on her slippers. With no real idea of where I wanted to go. Just that I wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a little while, taking off in a random hall, just letting her thoughts roam.

Well, There was something to be said about being a loner or being a social butterfly, and I didn’t think there was much merit in the latter. People could be judgmental, and the opinions of others don’t seem to matter if your future job was to kill monsters and to be heroes to the people of the remnant. Who cares about teamwork when you are most likely going to be on your own, anyway? But when I got assigned as the leader of my team. It felt like the world had been turned on its head? Even though I was so cheery and smiley but inside, I felt like a wreck. This is not at all what I wanted. I was internally screaming. With a plastered smile on my face that no one noticed.

I just wanted to be a huntress the best I could be. I wanted to be an average girl on a team! Where all choices and decisions didn’t solely rest on my shoulders. But now it did, and I even had superiority to my big sister! That’s going to be an awkward dinner with dad when he asked what happened during our first semester during Festivus this year. Oh, nothing much, I’m just the leader of the team. I’m on with Yang even though I was skipped two grades only to attend Beacon, and I feel like the praise is unfounded and making a bigger deal then what I did deserve.

I could feel the tear growing in my eyes, and I knew everyone was asleep it was Friday and I knew I should get started on some homework, but knowing the pressure that awaits me back in the dorm, I just rather makes me want to get some air and cry in peace. I didn’t want this, but I’m now stuck in this position. Headmaster Ozpin isn’t known for changing his mind once the decision is made. Whether it’s a bad decision or not, I remember the drunken ravings of uncle Qrow when he mentions his students who go on to Beacon but don’t get the position he felt they should have been in. That more times than he could count that “ _oz doesn’t seem to see the big picture unless he felt like it,_ “he’d say while taking another swig of brandy his flask. Don’t I think that’s the case right about now? I don’t feel like I should be the leader. I certainly don’t deserve the position Weiss, and her attitude doesn’t either maybe Blake; she’s really agile and quick on her feet whenever she speaks up; she has a great idea. I love my big sis, but her temper would be a disaster to lead with.

I wasn’t really paying attention, not really looking around, So bumping into a wall of muscle was unexpected. Landing right on my butt. Blearily looking up at who the person was standing next to the kitchens at this time of night, the blonde hair and the frame gave her all the information she needed to know who it was. my own sleepy barely recognizing my best friend in Beacon.

“Jaune, what are you doing up this late at night?”

“Ruby?” He was rubbing his shoulder leaning down to help me off the floor.

“I was getting a snack,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

_Honestly, after dinner and Nora taking all the dessert tonight? I’m surprised there aren’t more people who are down here looking for a snack._

“Sorry for running into you there. Don’t blame you there. I’ll just leave you to it then.” Trying to walk away without having questions thrown my way.

“Uh, Ruby, what are you doing up?” Jaune asked his face giving me this look, focusing solely only on me. _So close!_ Here we go time to backtrack my way back to my room.

“Oh, it’s nothing really, I should get back to my dorm.” Trying subtly, walk away from Jaune’s position outside the kitchen door. thinking i should go to the quad to think about this alone

“Ruby? Come on; maybe we can sneak some cookies for...”

Ruby did a one-eighty sliding herself quickly, right up to Jaune’s side gripping his right arm tightly.

“Cookies?!” it was close to whispering, but the excitement was evident in her voice. Her eyes were brighter than the stars in the sky, looking up to me with glee.

If it can get you to talk about whatever is on your mind? sure I’ll steal some on top of the pie I was going to take with me." Jaune smiled at me, opening the kitchen door. The lights turned automatically, but we seemed to figure this is something to expect; it’s something that happens in the most professional kitchen. It’s not like the cook lives in the kitchen. Jaune went directly to the cupboards looking for cookies finding them Ruby for her part was looking around the kitchen for a place to sit seeing a set of stools.

Taking the cookies and large slices of pie to the table, Ruby got some cups and a carton of milk. With Jaune seated already with a fork in hand with the plate of cookies for ruby pouring himself and Ruby a glass of milk especially when ruby started eating cookies quickly

“Alright, Ruby, spill it something is bigger going on.”

“Fine, you got me. You got me some cookies, so you’re at least earned why I’m still up.”

Jaune’s was taking bites of the pie while giving Ruby all of his attention.

“Look, it’s been hectic the last few weeks were both the team leaders while your team seems more like a well-oiled machine? Weiss has been trying to not only take my position; she has to be critical of my leadership style. When I got into a beacon, I thought I was just going to be on a team to have a decent partner and just focus on graduating until I strike out on my own. I didn’t think I would be the leader of the group. I wasn’t at Signal, and I expected the same out coming when I came to Beacon.”

“I just didn’t expect to have this much spotlight on me all at once.” Sigh looking at my reflection in the glistening pots of the kitchen.

“First well-oiled machine?! Have you seen Pyrrha? She completely outclasses me, as does everyone on the team. We rarely get team training because she will try to clear the team on her own! That’s not a well-oiled machine that’s an unbalanced match in a video game a wry smile on his face. i started to laugh i couldn’t help it. We had just really started at beacon academy, but he wasn’t wrong when it came to combat classes that how it was it seemed like Pyrrha wiped he floor with the team in front of them and the rest of team Jnpr was left standing there like onlookers.

“Trust me, I know the feeling of dealing with someone who doesn’t understand teamwork. I’m pretty sure you were there when Weiss couldn’t kill that boarbetusk right and refuse to listen to my advice.” I say, shaking my own head. I took one out like it was nothing when I started Signal at 5 with a training weapon. If you know the weak spot, it’s not a hard grim to kill, so it makes her not listening even more painful. As i pulled glasses and milk for our dessert.

“Oh, I noticed even I squirmed at her, not being able to take that out. We took out stronger during initiation . and i notice that she tends to think she doesn’t need help during partner training either. no, i get you pain on that front. “

“You just seem so much more in control then i do with my team,” I say facepalming at the state of my team so far. Since it felt like Yang spends most nights out with her friends. Blake is a mystery and rarely talks or wants to hold a conversation. with Weiss she hates me, and I’m always trying to extend the

“They listen to me, but it made more sense to make Pyrrha the leader.” he let that hang in the air that question.

While I get what he’s saying, Pyrrha is a one-woman army. At the same time didn’t seem like she was a forward thinker or a unique styled fighter. Don’t get me wrong! She’s hardened and great but not creative or able to come up with a plan on the fly. The only reason I haven’t sparred her? Is she takes groups, not one on one fights against anyone? Arrogant and it shows though she tries to be humble, it doesn’t work, and no one tries to explain it to her. you try to telling someone who essentially already a professional she is unintentionally stuck up and conceited by not treating her peers like her equals.

“But you know why we were chosen? We took charge, and that’s enough. When things were bad, and we were cornered. We kept a cool head and made a plan. Even if we hate having this much power, we have each other two unfit leaders, but we’re both stronger then we look right. You don’t have to prove it.”

he said, shaking his head, then draining a glass of milk that was in front of him, continuing on what he was saying.

“You’re here two years earlier than everyone else. I need to prove my worth! I got the plans, but do I got the skill?” he shrugged and looked down. At that moment, I could see him plainly, and I knew what to do. I grabbed his downturned face noticing some pie filling on the corner of his lips, causing me to smile, kissing his cheek, maybe a hair breath away from his lips. The shock on his face was priceless and funny, but I held back the giggle this time.

“How about this? During the free period after lunch, we spar. I’ll go easy on you. And you’ll learn the forms you need to get strong enough for you team. What do you say?”

“Uh Huh,” sure his voice cracking for the first time I can remember.

“Thanks, Jaune talking to you helped you more fit to be a leader then you think.”

Skipping away stomach full of cookies, she did notice the beat red face or him touching the spot on his cheek where their lips almost touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: I’m doing this because I really love this ship and to be personally honest with myself the reader? It seems like they have become the two main characters that have become underdeveloped even though the narrative has moved forward.


End file.
